guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Cabal armor
Seperate articles Why is this article seperate from Bonelace Armor? Additionally, the content seems rather 'swapped' with the respective names of both articles. - Greven 14:59, 2 June 2006 (CDT) : For clarity, this comment is redundant since Bonelace became the name of the insignia, and the art was renamed Cabal. Biscuits 07:05, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Cabal art and Bonelace art If Cabal armor art is the new name for the old Bonelace armor art, then the titles for the galleries (female and male) should also be changed to "Cabal." Pandelume 23:04, 4 July 2007 (CDT) : Yes you are correct. Check out Project:Armor_crafting_project for a complete list of things that need updating since the armour system was overhauled. Biscuits 07:03, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Storage Glitch So I put the Armor set in storage, and when i am currently playing the character they are customized for, they look correct. But when I log onto a different character and view the set in the storage, they seem to appear as, elite cabal set? not sure how to post pics yet, but have a look. Also if someone would like to fix this for me with the picture actually integrated..feel free :)-- 13:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC) aka Corey Sizeless..too lazy to sign in http://img389.imageshack.us/my.php?image=cabalproblemkf2.jpg It depends on wether you're a Male or Female. If your current char is Female, it will show the Female pics. If your current char is Male, it will show the Male pics. Also, those aren't the Elite set pics ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:33, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :I stand corrected. Weird, I've never noticed that before. It should still retain its original form should it not? Does this work the same for all armor sets?-- 20:39, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Cool glitch/feature: have a character. Let's say monk. Another friend has a monk. That friend can give you their monk armor, which you can't wear. But! You can dye preview it. This only works if you're the same profession. Gender doesn't matter, though the armor will change from male to female/vice versa if you are opposite genders. A couple of my friends did this so one of them could experiment with dyes for the other one. This is similar to the example above, because it shows some relation between armors and characters in some way that probably only I find interesting. --Macros 21:08, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::That is exactly how I did all the Necromancer headgear images: all those scars belong to my Rose Of Kali character, every one of them, but hey, she's a female with hair obstructing her forehead and cheeks, so I used male and female mules to dye-preview all those scars. Worked reasonably well, I think. :) Wasn't too bad on Gloomcrest Tunic/Male, Grim Gloves/Male, Deathlace Leggings/Male, Demonhorn Boots/Male - he's level 6 and never been past Piken. Too bad I could only do one piece at a time and not the whole set. They need a full armor set dye preview - Hey Anet, spend the time to implement that with already-existing code instead of screwing with hero AI breaking it further than it ever was... RoseOfKali 00:35, 15 September 2008 (UTC)